<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[双子受向乱炖R]狮子宫 by Unknown01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697450">[双子受向乱炖R]狮子宫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01'>Unknown01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是群里的双子12宫战败企划的狮子宫</p><p>涉及撒隆撒、米隆、艾撒、小艾撒<br/>替身梗、4P以及兄弟都有批的无下限产物注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Leo Aiolia, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos, 小艾撒, 撒隆撒, 米隆, 艾撒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[双子受向乱炖R]狮子宫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我已经在这里等候你多时了。”紧随身穿圣衣之人特有的脚步声响起的，是艾欧里亚压抑着怒火的声音，“以你的实力果然可以撑到这里，撒加。但我艾欧里亚，一定会让你受到应得的惩罚！”</p><p>“艾欧里亚......”被唤作撒加的男人吃力地抬起头看向那个周身闪耀着金色光芒的青年。与13年前那人极为相似的脸庞，简直就是长大了的艾俄洛斯......</p><p>狮子宫是他最不想面对的地方。充斥着整座狮子宫的小宇宙一如那人一般热切强烈，却唯独少了即使肉身因他而死却也不会消失的包容。这强烈的小宇宙，全部都是艾欧里亚对他的愤怒和恨意。</p><p>深蓝色头发的男人闭上了眼睛，两行泪便沿着脸庞滑落。这般虔诚脆弱的模样，任<br/>谁都能体会到他的悲伤和忏悔。但这显然不能平息艾欧里亚的怒火，他握紧了拳头似乎打算发难。</p><p>“只是仅仅流泪是完全不够的，撒加啊！”</p><p>“唔！”两发几乎同时射出的毒针精准地击中了撒加的膝盖，不打算抵抗的男人瞬间便吃痛跪在了地上。</p><p>“撒加！”一旁他的弟弟加隆立刻想要跑到他身边，受过同样责罚的加隆深知这毒针的痛楚，却被狮子座极快的光束拳直接打到了身后的柱子上。</p><p>“不要多管闲事，米罗！这家伙，是我要亲手......”</p><p>“我知道，艾欧里亚。这对兄弟都是圣域的罪人，只有死才能平息所有人的怒火。加隆已经通过了我猩红毒针的洗礼，但撒加......还是要老老实实接下安达里士！”天蝎座的米罗从狮子宫出口渐渐走近打断了艾欧里亚的话，仿佛全然没有觉得自己的不请自来有什么不妥，依然自顾自地向撒加射出第三第四第五发猩红毒针，分别命中他的胸部两边和下腹。狮子宫顿时响彻男人的悲鸣。</p><p>“你这家伙......!我说了撒加由我来处罚了吧！”艾欧里亚几乎已经在爆发的边缘，或许是因为那个害死哥哥，让他受尽屈辱的罪魁祸首就在眼前，愤怒让他轻易地抛却了一部分理智。即使是哥哥早已被正名了的今天，圣域的这些黄金圣斗士们也还是习惯了与那个常年身为叛徒之弟而自卑的自己相处......此刻他愤恨这些不把他放在眼里家伙，更不用说那些从小就对他冷嘲热讽群起攻之的青铜白银。而这一切，都是那个男人害的！那个男人，该由他亲自处置，好好忏悔对他、对哥哥犯下的的罪。</p><p>“米罗，为什么要特意走到狮子宫来？我听闻你圣战之后对加隆有过赞誉，难道是想来我这里草草对撒加执行了处罚便不再履行自己在天蝎宫的义务从而逃避对他们的清算......为什么？难道是因为对加隆的偏袒......别忘了，大家在教皇厅达成的一致——要尽力让他们在所有人面前感到羞耻！既然如此......你的份，就由我来代替你让加隆忏悔！”像是领悟到了什么的青年一眨眼便出现在了刚刚未着圣衣承受光束拳的加隆面前，拎起他的领子就又是毫不留情的一套拳法。他们这才注意到虽然两人都没有反抗的心，但那个曾经一心向恶不可一世的男人似乎是在前几宫受到了重创，尽管身体伤痕累累，这对原本就作为黄金圣斗士训练的他来说应该不算什么，可他本应坚定的眼中却多了一丝不可名状的混沌，甚至是胆怯。</p><p>“加隆......！”撒加自然知道其中缘由，在双子宫遭遇的一切让他至今回想起波塞冬那冰冷窒息的小宇宙都不免打颤，更不用说在自己面前被持续强制奸淫子宫的加隆的精神状态......可他现在却也没有力气动弹，甚至开始头疼耳鸣，意识也渐渐变得模糊。到底是怎么了，即使是裸身承受五发猩红毒针，凭他的身体强度，也不应该如此。难道是下身的变化让他变得比以前脆弱了......</p><p>“你应该知道，所有人都认同的最有效的方法......”艾欧里亚自然不会为罪人考虑什么，将加隆按在地上便毫不犹豫地扔掉了他身上那些本就只是勉强盖住身体的布料，这样明显的动作，在场的所有人自然都知道他的意图。</p><p>“住手！艾欧里亚，加隆由我亲自惩罚，在你面前，绝不含糊。撒加由你处置，现在我不会再出手。”向来我行我素的米罗终于还是开口叫了停，尽管他的语气依然不容拒绝。</p><p>“随你。”愤怒的狮子其实对加隆到底被如何处罚根本不在意，也不想看米罗和他那些苟且。但既然说了是义务，那也只能姑且忍受了。只要能好好折磨撒加，他便还可以接受。毕竟这一刻他已经等了太久。</p><p>++</p><p>艾欧里亚径直走向躺在地上的男人——他看起来像是失去了意识般一动不动。青年拎起他的头发将人提起来一点便往地上狠狠一摔。</p><p>“起来，撒加。事到如今是打算装死给谁看。”</p><p>地上的人轻轻翕动了一下睫毛，缓缓睁开眼睛，有些呆滞地缓缓张开嘴......不得不说，这个可恨的男人确实有着让人着迷的外貌。圣洁宛如修女般的脸和神情叫人忍不住相信他说的每一句话。可这种虚伪可笑的圣洁只会让他艾欧里亚更为愤恨。就是这张脸欺骗着哥哥，之后更是毫不愧疚地欺骗整个圣域艾俄洛斯是叛徒......</p><p>撒加愣愣地看了他许久，眼中竟又蓄上了泪水。</p><p>“艾俄洛斯......”</p><p>艾欧里亚简直不敢相信从那个男人口中吐出的字眼，他竟然如此不知廉耻！愤怒的青年忍不住一拳挥上那张看起来甚至可以称之为落寞可怜的脸，随后一把掐住他的脖子吼道：“你竟敢说出那个名字！”</p><p>身下的人忍受着疼痛和窒息，但却能感觉到呼吸越来越平缓，似乎是把他当做了哥哥，打算就这样死在他手中。</p><p>会让你得逞吗？又想像当初那样博得所有人和雅典娜的同情和尊重吗？撒加啊，我可不是仁慈宽容的哥哥，你欠他的，就由我来讨回。</p><p>“加隆！你到底......”</p><p>米罗不可置信的声音打断了艾欧里亚的思考，手上的力气也随之一松。转头便看见他已经分开了加隆的双腿，正盯着两腿间的地方发愣。而加隆则紧闭着眼睛，似乎是极力忍耐着不愿面对。</p><p>“咳......艾俄洛斯......为什么不杀了我。”被松开的撒加却在此时摇摇晃晃地支起了身子，贴上艾欧里亚的胸口，他目光湿润，口中念念有词，“艾俄洛斯，对不起......”</p><p>“撒加，你！”此时赤身裸体的撒加贴上他，即使隔着狮子座圣衣都能感受到那个人的体温。撒加就是个有着惑人外表的恶魔，当年也是用这样的手段诱惑哥哥的吧，才会让他死后都怀着宽容和柔情。</p><p>“原谅我，艾俄洛斯。我早就想这么做了，可是你已经不在了。现在你终于又出现在我面前......你也硬了。”男人竟握住了他刚刚勃起的阴茎，随意撸动两下后便低头一口含进了嘴里，随后卖力地用舌头舔弄起来。</p><p>“真是个......不知廉耻的男人。”艾欧里亚没想到撒加会做这种事，忍不住叫骂起来。但他撒加湿热的口腔和舌头在他阴茎上又吸又舔，实在是舒服得叫他不想推开......</p><p>而在米罗目光所及之处，加隆的双腿之间，已经挺立了一半的阴茎下，赫然有着一个本该只属于女人的性器官。那女穴生得十分窄小，却红肿外翻着，甚至其中还有尚未干涸的淫水和精液，显然在前几宫早已被人干得熟透。米罗着了魔般将手指伸进潮湿的小穴，炽热的内壁便谄媚地缠了上来，几乎是立刻又有大量新鲜的热液将他包裹，随着稍许的移动，就有溢出的液体从那口中滑落。这样淫荡的身体显然不是未经人事的样子，青年用两指分开那两瓣软肉，便见到穴口并没有撕裂的伤口，之前的人不会对加隆怜惜，只能认为他早已习惯了这样的对待。</p><p>“不要看，米罗......”加隆睁开眼乞求地看向米罗，他知道这个压在自己身上的青年是个正人君子，如果不是因为艾欧里亚对撒加的执念，是不会用这种方式的。是他的身体玷污了米罗，这个他在圣域唯一有过一些交情，又颇有好感的青年。被这样审视，就如同自己做妓的过往被摊开展示在他面前，告诉他眼前的人实际上就是个被人玩烂的婊子，“我加隆并没有你想的那么磊落......不必勉强自己......”</p><p>回答他的是身下伸进来的手指。压在自己身上的青年一言不发，看起来压抑着怒气，但手指在体内搔刮的动作却能感觉到克制和轻柔。米罗在帮他清理身体里的精液，而这个认知加上对方温柔的动作却让他升腾起了欲望，小穴里开始感到痒和不满足，手指抽出的时候已经有了清晰的水声。</p><p>“够了，米罗！不要再......就由我来替撒加继续接下那剩下的十发......哈啊——！”加隆无法再忍受这样让他压抑又痛苦的气氛，挣扎着想要起来，却被按住了腰两侧，米罗直接操了进来。硕大的柱头直抵宫口，惹得加隆穴里又涌出一股股灼热的淫液，青年钳住了他的腰便立刻大开大合地动了起来，每一下都极为用力，仿佛是要撞进子宫。肉体的撞击声和“呼哧呼哧”的水声顿时响彻了空荡的狮子宫。</p><p>“不要得意忘形了加隆，身为罪人的你有什么资格和我谈条件。再说你现在看起来不是也很爽吗。明明是个早就被不知道多少人玩过了的破烂货，现在还装什么忠义......是觉得我会傻到你说什么都信吗！”米罗抓着他动作越来越凶狠，有时候一整根抽出来还会勾出一汩热液。宛如抓住了猎物的蝎子，恐怖逼仄，主导着猎物的一切。而此刻，在他身上翻腾的还有对加隆的愤恨。</p><p>“唔......米罗......不要、不要一直干子宫......嗯啊......太胀了......啊啊......求你、求你!”加隆对自己体内的胀痛感到恐惧，米罗散发着和那时候完全不同的暴戾，是在恨自己辜负了他的期待吗。于是报复般不停地操着自己的宫口，可是那是米罗......是除了哥哥以外、13年来除却雅典娜以外唯一让他触动的男人......想到这些，身体就擅自地欢愉起来。</p><p>“别再骗人了！明明爽得不停喷水，夹着我不肯放......真是不知廉耻啊加隆！”米罗并没有因他的求饶而放开他，反而是将他拉了起来坐在自己身上，用手臂穿过他的膝盖，让他大张着腿面向撒加和艾欧里亚，随即又是用极快的速度自下而上撞击着他的子宫，“也让他们看看吧......”</p><p>“啊啊——！不要！停下、停下！唔......米罗，求你......不要再干那里了......要去了、要去了！哈啊——！”加隆被掰开腿按在米罗身上承受着，这个姿势让他觉得深到宫口都要被顶穿，而米罗又太大了，每次进出都能摩擦到阴蒂，这样粗暴的频率只需要短短几分钟就让他达到高潮。而青年依然没有停下动作，高潮中的加隆没有力气再靠自己支撑上半身，身体一松懈便整个靠在了米罗胸口，天蝎座圣衣坚硬而冰冷的触感紧贴着他的皮肤，可他却觉得令人安心且向往，下腹酸软的感觉依旧没有消失，反倒是更加折磨他的意志，此时米罗的每一下撞击都让他觉得下面都要化了......</p><p>“呜......不要了......停下......又要！嗯啊——！”加隆颤抖着挺起了腰，一道透明的水柱自他和米罗相连的地方射出。他竟然......潮吹了。在被波塞冬玩弄的岁月里，他含着屈辱被操尿过不少次数，可潮吹却从来没有过。为什么会这样，因为是米罗吗......还是因为被他羞辱怨恨、被失智的哥哥看着、被艾欧里亚看着......潮吹给他带来的冲击实在是太大了，不论是精神还是身体，他几乎大脑一片空白，身体爽到手脚抽搐，瘫软在米罗身上。</p><p>“这样淫荡的身体，也配继续留在圣域吗！”可米罗并不打算就这样放过他，倒不如说加隆淫荡的表现让他更加生气了。那个漂亮骄傲又强大，让人憧憬的加隆，竟然是这个样子......而他之前竟然还想为了让他少受点苦而找理由放弃对他的清算。实在是太可笑了。</p><p>米罗起身换了个姿势，一言不发地等待加隆的不应期结束。</p><p>“加隆......”刚刚给艾欧里亚口交完，且意识尚且模糊的撒加却像是能感应到弟弟痛苦、欢愉和羞耻相交织的情绪一般，轻轻向那个方向叫唤了一声。</p><p>“真不愧是兄弟呢。”艾欧里亚看了一会儿身边那两人堪称交合的所谓惩罚，轻蔑地转头对伏在自己腿间的撒加说道，“但是，米罗对加隆带着怜悯，我对你却只有仇恨。一个长着女子性器的弟弟，是不是也有一个同样的哥哥呢。”</p><p>随即他起身将人压在自己身下，粗暴地分开了撒加的双腿，果不其然，在阴茎以下，有一道尚且闭合着的沟壑，撒加也有阴道。那小穴虽然没有被干开的痕迹，却已经湿了，正往外冒着水。</p><p>“看起来倒是干净，是叫弟弟代替你在前几宫受惩罚的吗。你这样的也配当哥哥吗，撒加！而且只是含着男人的阴茎，就已经自己在流水了，雅典娜不需要荡妇一样的圣斗士。”</p><p>“不是的！艾俄洛斯......同样身为哥哥你应该最了解我的——唔啊！”</p><p>“住、口！”被这句话又燃起怒火的艾欧里亚掰开那个娇小的肉穴，便强硬地将自己的阳物顶了进去，凭借蛮力也不过是进去了头部就卡住再也无法动弹了。血顿时从小穴底部沿着股沟滑落，撒加疼得颤抖起来，本能想要后退让他拔出去。</p><p>“你这家伙居然是处女......放松点！”被撒加窄小的处女穴夹得生疼，艾欧里亚为了让他放松，只得用手指玩弄起他的乳头和阴蒂。但没想到他居然是处女，难道是真的因为喜欢哥哥洁身自好了13年......而本该属于哥哥的处女现在却只能由他来拿下。</p><p>艾欧里亚依稀又回忆起小时候哥哥参加训练后回来时兴奋的模样，他说——</p><p>[艾欧里亚，我今天见到了世界上最漂亮的人，他的名字叫撒加......]</p><p>[撒加真是太强了，又很温柔......将来一定能当上教皇的......]</p><p>[如果可以的话，我想和撒加一直在一起并肩作战......]</p><p>[艾欧里亚，快出来。这就是撒加......]</p><p>显然哥哥是一直爱慕着撒加的。而原来撒加也早早出现在了他的记忆里，会在背后远远看着哥哥的背影或是看着他们兄弟俩，亦或是轻轻揉揉他的脑袋嘱咐他不要疏于练习......但也同样也是这个人派人杀死艾俄洛斯哥哥并且污蔑他背叛了雅典娜和圣域、放任他被人霸凌，13年间没有一句关心过问和愧疚，只是把他艾欧里亚当做一件唯命是从的工具。</p><p>这样的撒加，怎么叫他原谅。</p><p>“好痛......艾俄洛斯......先别动......啊嗯......嗯......”</p><p>终于撒加的呻吟变得婉转起来，原本有些干涩的甬道里也开始冒出大量的热液，艾欧里亚便就着水和血液开始动起来，马上就变得又快又狠，不断撞击着他的宫口，像是要把那些难以言喻的情绪发泄进他脆弱的子宫。</p><p>“哈啊......不要了......啊啊......艾俄洛斯......子宫要坏了......慢......不要......一直顶......哈啊......”撒加因为疼痛皱着眉头，腰部却淫荡地摆动着，穴口不停流着水，哭喊着要他慢一点。艾欧里亚自然不会理会，之前第一次已经射在了撒加嘴里，这一次离射精还早，他依然不知疲倦地保持高速频率进出，慢慢的，撒加也连完整的句子都说不清了，只是又哭又叫，絮絮叨叨地求他。而原本愤怒的青年却没有再说过一句话。</p><p>“嗯唔......艾俄.....啊啊......好舒服......哈啊......要、要去了！唔！”终于撒加颤抖了起来，抬高腰部，像是要高潮的样子，却被艾欧里亚一把捏住了下巴，身体里的凶狠冲撞的猛兽也停了下来。</p><p>“把眼睛睁开，撒加。”</p><p>“唔......”快要高潮的撒加疑惑地睁开眼，眼中带着些许委屈，似乎是在控诉他怎么不继续带给他快乐。</p><p>“好好看清楚现在操你的人是谁。是我艾欧里亚！艾俄洛斯早就死了，而13年前派人杀死他的，正是你撒加啊！”</p><p>“艾欧里亚？！不......”撒加原本带着春意的脸瞬间失去了血色，模糊的双眼也恢复了清明，其中带着深深的绝望。</p><p>13年前他对艾俄洛斯做了不可饶恕的事，从那以后但凡是他自己的意识时便每天在不断的后悔和思念中自我折磨，而他刚刚居然还对着艾俄洛斯的弟弟艾欧里亚做出这些不知廉耻的事！回想起艾欧里亚进入自己还未被打开过的身体时复杂的神情，他顿感不能再让这错误继续下去，便挣扎着想要离开艾欧里亚的钳制。</p><p>“艾欧里亚......这样......不行......放开唔啊——！”不料艾欧里亚竟按住了他的腰一顿冲刺，最后直接将热液射进了他的子宫，那精液又多又烫，将新生的渴望被浇灌的子宫填得满满当当。撒加的脑袋此刻变得空白，他被艾欧里亚射进子宫了。这么多......这样会怀孕的，怎么可以，怀上艾俄洛斯弟弟的孩子......</p><p>“真是淫乱啊，撒加。也让你弟弟看看你现在的痴态吧！我真是，不想再看见你的脸。都是因为你，13年前死的哥哥甚至连遗体都没有葬在圣域，没法再度和我们一起复活。”脸庞和艾俄洛斯极为相似的青年竟留下了眼泪，随即粗暴地就着还相连的姿势让他脸朝着加隆和米罗的方向跪趴在地上，“哥哥他最大的错，就是喜欢上你这个冷血的婊子......还有，不懂得占有。”</p><p>在撒加体内逞凶的巨大阳物终于退了出去，随即又毫不怜惜地操进了他的后穴。</p><p>是。对不起，艾俄洛斯，我是个又坏又蠢的贱人。什么都做不到，还亲手葬送了我最爱的弟弟和你......可是不管什么时候，你每次出现都还是带着温柔的小宇宙，即使是对我。</p><p>艾俄洛斯，不要原谅我。</p><p>“啊啊——！米罗、米罗......好痛！求求你、不要伸进去了......啊......不要！”</p><p>加隆一直没有停过的呻吟突然拔高变成了惨叫，正趴在地上承受后穴冲撞的撒加吃力地抬头看向不远处的弟弟——他正靠在米罗的手臂上自己大张着腿，而米罗的两节手指则全数没入了他的小穴。米罗的小宇宙正在运转，而加隆则捂着下腹痛苦地直冒冷汗，从未经历过的异常疼痛让他忍不住不停哭叫着求饶。</p><p>“难道你要生下那种来路不明的孩子吗，我绝不允许！以你的身体，这种程度还是可以承受的，忍耐一下，加隆！”米罗极强硬地压制着加隆不让他挣脱，几秒种后终于将手指伸了出来，指甲上还带着少许血液。而加隆则全然没了力气，瘫软在他怀里。</p><p>“加隆！”撒加第一次急得大喊起来，艾俄洛斯和加隆是他最重要的人，还未从前者带来的伤痛里缓过来，后者又在自己面前变得奄奄一息。而加隆更是从小和自己一起朝夕相伴的弟弟，此刻他对自己的恨意简直达到了顶峰，如果不是因为他没能坚持自我......但不能运行小宇宙的他完全无法挣脱艾欧里亚的钳制。</p><p>头顶上传来艾欧里亚的冷哼，抓着他腰的手的力度却全然没有放松。</p><p>“可悲的哥哥么。”米罗看向他这边，便将加隆抱起走了过来，“那么，就由你来给他舔伤口吧。”</p><p>天蝎座的青年盘腿坐下，让加隆靠在自己胸口，打开他的腿将还滴着血丝的小穴展现在撒加面前。海蓝色头发的男人缓缓睁开眼睛，神色复杂地看着他，甚至还有些不好意思地别过了头。</p><p>“撒加，你......唔！”</p><p>身为哥哥的男人直接咬破了舌尖，将带着血的舌头伸进了弟弟的小穴，极尽温柔又细致地舔舐可以够到的每一寸。即使接触不到受伤的子宫，但只要他的血液进去了，也算是将生命力带给了弟弟，让他的伤加快修复，减缓疼痛。即使他现在也还在被操后穴，有时候艾欧里亚太过用力，他也控制不住往前一顶，重重舔过弟弟里面某一寸内壁，弄得加隆又呻吟出声，开始流水。</p><p>“哈啊......撒加......已经......可以了......嗯啊......不用再......呜......”</p><p>“嗯啊！米、米罗......一起的话......呜啊......不行、不行！啊......又要......哥哥！呜......”一直抱着加隆的米罗像是等得太久，竟然又插进他的后穴操弄起来。前后被喜欢的人一起玩弄，还能看见哥哥为自己口交，加隆的身体又攀上难以想象的快感，很快便高潮了，潮液全数喷在撒加脸上。</p><p>“看来是只对外人残忍啊，撒加。”艾欧里亚的声音冷不防地响起。</p><p>两人都还没反过来，撒加却突然被摆成了和加隆一样的姿势，米罗则搂着加隆的腰跪坐起来，操着他向前移动，示意他去操哥哥的小穴，两个人终于紧紧抱在一起。</p><p>“加隆......唔......艾欧里亚......太快了......不要、不要一起......啊啊——”恢复神智后就没怎么再失态的男人终于还是抵不住前后一起被快速抽插，身体已经没法将快感再传送到他的大脑了，只有前面的小穴在不停淌水，他与加隆相连之处的石地板已经被淫液浸成了不同于四周的深色。</p><p>“哈啊......哥哥......唔！”</p><p>这样的姿势实际上完全是艾欧里亚和米罗在主导，他操撒加的速度就是米罗操他的速度。加隆心疼这样被欲望支配没法动弹的哥哥，却无能为力，只能紧紧抱住了他，将舌头伸进哥哥嘴里，小心翼翼地亲吻他、安抚他。此刻他们就像小时候一样相拥，给予彼此唯一的安全感。于是这对早已长大成人的同卵双生子就这样一起双双高潮了。</p><p>“从此以后，我不再认识名为撒加和加隆的男人。”艾欧里亚将阴茎拔从撒加的后穴拔出来后便头也不回地离开了淫乱的大厅。</p><p>撒加，从此以后你便不欠艾俄洛斯了。而凉薄如你，对我从没有过愧疚，我自然也永远不会原谅你。夺走哥哥、污蔑哥哥的恨，永远都不会平息。</p><p>米罗则是在高潮时抽出阴茎射在了加隆的屁股上，留下一句话后也离开了狮子宫。</p><p>“我还是想相信，人是会变的。”</p><p>“谢谢你，米罗。”望着米罗的背影，加隆又忍不住流下眼泪，一如那个时候在雅典娜面前。随后他便扶起已经缓过来的哥哥，一刻不停地走出了狮子宫。</p><p>他知道哥哥一秒都不想再在这里停留。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>